


Bougie et menotte

by Zweim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki joue un mauvais tour à Thor. Un tour qu'il n'est décemment pas près d'oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bougie et menotte

“Rentre vite à l’appartement.” furent les seuls mots que reçut Thor par sms de la part de Loki, alors qu’il se trouvait en pleine réunion d’affaire. Il ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter, d’autant plus que l'intéressé ne répondait à aucun de ses messages, pas même à ses appels qui étaient pourtant fréquents. D’ordinaire, Loki était assidu et répondait toujours présent. 

Il quitta donc le siège social de son entreprise, Thunderstorm Enterprise, en milieu plein de l'après-midi pour retourner à son domicile. 

 

Dans sa voiture, une jolie jaguar noir pour passer inaperçu dans Manhattan, Thor ne cessait d’appeler vainement Loki. Il ne pouvait s’interdire de s’imaginer tous les scénarii* possibles et inimaginables tels qu’un kidnapping… et dieu seul sait ce qu’il pouvait arriver à son fieffé fiancé. 

_ (*Scenario : singulier. Scenarii : pluriel. En Italien. )  _

De son côté, Loki venait de finaliser et même de peaufiner son plan. Naturellement, il savait que Thor avait une réunion importante aujourd'hui, c'était donc à ce moment-là qu'il lui avait envoyé un simple sms exigeant son retour. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier, en l'absence de réponse, s’inquiéterait et rentrerait immédiatement, quitte à annuler tous ses rendez-vous. 

C'est donc avec un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres, qu'il finalisa son plan, lorsqu'il entendit la clé de Thor déverrouiller leur porte d'entrée. Il frémissait rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait préparé. 

 

"Loki ? Es-tu là ?...” émit timidement le blond en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Et ce fut une voix suave qui lui répondit, de la chambre du couple, qu'il était présent. Soulagé, son inquiétude s'envola comme une traînée de poussière. Il se sentit dès lors plus léger, comme libéré d’un poids pesant. D’autant plus que son mari semblait être en forme… ce qui était d’ailleurs étrange. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il envoyé un sms aussi inquiétant ?

Il le rejoignit et, à l'air qu’affichait son amant, il savait pertinemment qu'il y resterait pour un moment. 

Ce dernier l'aida à retirer son manteau et ses affaires, non sans déposer quelques doux baisers par-ci, par-là. L'homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux d'une magnifique couleur émeraude se montra particulièrement charmant et séduisant envers son mari, et redoublait de gestes affectifs envers ce dernier. 

Le blond commençait à se détendre et même à rendre les quelques baisers que son galant lui offrait. 

La façon dont il se comportait étonnait Thor, qui commençait finalement à se détendre. En revanche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son amant se comportait ainsi. Il s'était tant inquiété… et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait quitté son travail pour rien. Si Loki était en manque d'affection, il aurait très bien pu attendre le soir que Thor revienne.

Voyant que son mari commençait à se déconcentrer, Loki lui mordit brutalement l'épaule, laissant une marque de dents qui semblait le satisfaire. La victime grogna de mécontentement tout en lui adressant un sombre regard.

Agrippant ses hanches, Thor l'attira contre lui pour lui dévorer la bouche, tout en le poussant sur le lit conjugal pour le dominer de son épaisse carrure. Il ne reprit son souffle que durant une infime seconde avant de reprendre possession de ces lèvres et de cette malicieuse langue dont il ne connaissait que trop bien les compétences.

Mais Loki avait d'autres projets en tête, aussi tenta-t-il de dominer le grand blond, sans réel succès. Thor était une véritable bête, impatient et assoiffé de sexe lorsqu'il était lancé. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui mordre subitement la langue avant de le repousser avec force.

Il profita de la faiblesse momentanée de Thor pour reprendre le dessus, s’installant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Gracieusement, il fit mine de s'allonger pour contraindre Thor à faire de même et, discrètement, glissant une main sous l'oreiller, il en sortit deux paires de menottes en fer, qu’il mit aux poignets de sa victime pour l’attacher fermement à la tête du lit, souvent usitées par les agents de sécurité tels que les policiers.

Les envoûtants yeux bleus de son compagnon s'agrandirent de surprise et d'appréhension. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement de plaisir en pensant à toutes les idées libidineuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. 

 

“Loki… n’aurais-tu pas pu attendre mon retour, en fin d’après-midi ?” osa demander le blond, non sans une once d’hésitation en voyant le beau regard de son compagnon s’ombrer orageusement.

Mais, étrangement, l’optique de contrarier son compagnon l’excitait et ça, Loki pouvait bel et bien le sentir au niveau de son entre-jambe. 

“Oooh… Thor… tu joues un jeu dangereux. Tu ne devrais pas te comporter ainsi avec moi… car moi seul peut t’accorder la miséricorde.. et il te faudra l’implorer, mon tendre amour. Je compte t’emmener dans un monde de douces souffrances, d’exquises tortures. Jamais au grand jamais tu n’auras vécu pareille aventure.” susurra lascivement l’homme aux cheveux ébène, les lèvres collées tout contre l’oreille du blond, dont le souffle saccadé lui indiqua que cette idée lui plaisait.

Sa bouche s’étira en un rictus malsain, Loki étant d’un naturel sadique, savoir qu’il pourrait réaliser moult de ses fantasmes l’émoustillait, d’autant plus sur un corps aussi affriolant que celui de Thor. 

Tel l’être vicieux qu’il était, il glissa lentement sa main droite dans le pantalon de Thor, après l’avoir défait de ses habiles doigts. Le dos de ce dernier s’arqua légèrement tandis qu’une plainte s’échappa de ses lèvres et sonna délicieusement aux oreilles de son bourreau. 

"Loki... j'avais une... réunion d'affaire extrêmement... importante et... tu m'as... 

\- Shhhhh.... Calme-toi et profite de ce que je te donne pour le moment, Thor. Je saurai te récompenser pour ton acte. Tu m'as rejoins immédiatement et j'en suis sincèrement flatté. Ouvre encore une fois la bouche et…”

Loki se tut, laissant planer un mystère sur ses intentions. Il affichait un regard joueur et un sourire cruel, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il savait pertinemment que Thor n'en resterait pas là. Aaaah... cet imbécile ne pouvait se contrôler, puisqu'il rétorqua qu'il était en droit de parler et bien plus encore. 

Cette rébellion fit doucement rire Loki qui cessa de le masturber pour resserrer sa prise sur le membre imposant de son idiot d'amant. 

"Thor, tu es intelligent, fort et bon. Mais au lit, tu deviens un véritable imbécile. Ne peux-tu pas te soumettre gentiment à moi ?

\- Jamais je ne me soumettrai à qui que ce soit, Loki. Pas même à toi !

\- Mh... voilà qui promet d'être amusant. Enfin, seulement pour moi, mon amour.”

Un rire malveillant, promettant bien des tortures, s’échappa des lèvres de Loki et Thor n'en fut que plus effrayé. Il tira brusquement sur les menottes et commença à s'agiter lorsque Loki serra sa virilité au point de lui infliger une légère douleur. 

“Quel vilain garçon tu fais, Thor. Il va me falloir te punir et t’inculquer la docilité, quand bien même je t’avoue me délecter de ton insubordination. Ne te soumet pas et cela ne pourra que me rendre plus dur que je ne le suis déjà.” 

Tout en parlant, il caressait la barbe naissante de Thor. Ce dernier exhalait une odeur de pin frais, dû à son eau de cologne. Loki le regardait tout en arborant un air maintenant attendri par l’adulte ne voulant point se soumettre.

Il se redressa vivement, rompant tout contact, même intime, afin de fouiller une commode blanche dans un coin de la pièce, habitacle censé contenir leurs sous-vêtements. Il en sortit un étrange anneau en caoutchouc noir d’un diamètre restreint, entre cinq et six centimètres. 

“Thor, sais-tu quel est cet objet ?” demanda-t-il en le lui désignant, ce qui lui valu un hochement de tête négatif en plus d’un regard subjugué. 

“Il s’agit d’un cockring. Il se place à la base ou à l'extrémité du pénis afin de bloquer l’afflux de sang et, par conséquent, augmenter la durée de l’érection. Tu ne le portera uniquement durant la phase une, ne t’inquiète pas. Je m’assurerai que cette torture sois aussi exquise que douloureuse.”

Et comme pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, il entreprit de dévêtir Thor de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements, avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise. À l’aide de la longue cravate noire faite d'un tissu fort agréable à porter, il entreprit de bâillonner la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier se sentit de plus en plus mal à l’aise et Loki se délectait de cette situation. 

Jamais Loki, depuis qu’ils étaient mariés, n’avait fait preuve d’autant d’initiative et d’imagination pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle déjà bien pourvue. 

D’une main experte, Loki glissa l’anneau autour du membre tendu de Thor, quand bien même il ne fallait surtout pas le faire en pleine érection. Mais avait-il eu le choix ? Non. A situation difficile, solution drastique. 

Thor sentit alors l'anneau serrer sa virilité au niveau de la base. C'était une sensation particulière, presque désagréable. Sa respiration devint alors plus rauque et espacée dans le temps et, les yeux clos, son corps s’arqua légèrement. 

Satisfait par ce spectacle, Loki se redressa afin d'admirer son œuvre. Il prit alors un appareil photo posé non loin de là afin d’immortaliser cette scène : Thor, dominé et à sa merci. 

Les yeux de Thor s’agrandirent d’horreur et de stupéfaction suite au flash éblouissant de l’appareil. Loki regarda le résultat et en fut satisfait. Thor grogna de mécontentement, notamment pour attirer l’attention de son bourreau. 

Ce dernier quitta la pièce et le laissa seul durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il put même l’entendre prendre une douche et cela eu le don de le mettre énormément en colère. Tout du moins, dans un premier temps. 

Il tenta de crier et d’insulter le sadique malgré l’entorse, tirant sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces, en vain. Il ne reçut aucune réaction de sa part. Sa virilité commençant à lui faire affreusement mal, il le supplia du regard de revenir pour s’occuper de lui. Mais cela n’eut point l’effet escompté. 

A force de bravade, il finit par lamentablement sangloter tandis que Loki entrait enfin dans la pièce, les cheveux mouillés et son entre-jambe caché, dissimulé par une simple serviette. 

"Thor, tu es pathétique. "   
L'intéressé sanglota de plus belle, c'était une véritable humiliation pour lui. Sans compter que son sexe le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'atteindre la délivrance. Bien évidemment, le cockring l'en empêchait, et cela plaisait à Loki dont le regard malveillant ne fit qu'accentuer les jérémiades du blond. 

“Mon tendre amour… “ Loki caressa le torse du blond avant de s'éloigner et de quitter de nouveau la chambre. 

Il ne revint qu’une dizaine de minutes plus tard, minutes durant lesquelles Thor ne cessa de se débattre activement dans l’espoir de pouvoir se libérer, en vain encore une fois. Il était Thor Odinson ! Rien ni personne ne pouvait le soumettre.

Loki revint armé d'une longue bougie allumée le long de laquelle la cire coulait lentement.

Le jeune homme monta de nouveau sur le lit et il s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de sa victime, qui regardait la bougie avec une horreur non feinte dans le regard. 

En dépit du regard suppliant de son amant le ténébreux ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Non, il avait une idée précise en tête, un plan à suivre. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait l’en empêcher. 

Il plaça la la bougie à l’horizontale, juste au dessus du torse musclé de son mari, sans se départir de son sadique sourire. Une perle de cire tomba sur l’un des petits boutons de chair de la victime, arrachant un infime cri de douleur à cette dernière, étouffée par le bâillon de fortune. 

“Thor…” roucoula l’homme aux cheveux ébène envers son mari, dont les infimes glapissements l'émoustillait. Il roula d'ailleurs des hanches afin de créer une légère friction contre la verge turgescente du blond. 

Loki déplaça la bougie, de sorte que les infimes gouttes de cire, brûlant la peau de Thor, purent tomber contre son nombril, tout près de sa virilité, après que son tortionnaire ait reculé. 

D’une main experte, se dernier empoigna la hampe fièrement tendue de son amant afin de lui asséner de délicieux mouvements de poignet. 

Thor se cambra, devenant une pitoyable masse gémissante, enivrée de désir et de douleur, un bien horrible cocktail qui risquerait de le laisser pantelant lorsque Loki aurait fini de jouer. Le plus éprouvant, pour lui, était qu’il ne pouvait jouir. Cela était véritablement frustrant et, intérieurement, il se promit de se venger. Il ne laissera point Loki s’en tirer à si bon compte. 

“Loki… je t’en supplie…” Thor tenta de prononcer, bien que le bâillon qu’était sa cravate l’empêchait de correctement articuler. 

L’intéressé se délecta de ses mots prononcés avec désespoir. Il les savoura, les yeux clos, la tête basculant vers l'arrière, tout en soupirant faiblement. 

Voir Thor dans cet état avait réellement quelque chose jouissif, assurément. Et inversement : Thor le trouvait magnifique. 

“Je crains ne pas avoir compris, que veux-tu, mon tendre époux ? ~” 

Et tout en disant cela, une nouvelle goutte perla le long du ventre de Thor jusqu'à atteindre la limite à ne pas franchir : la base de sa virilité aussi tendue que dure malgré les supplices qu'il vivait actuellement. Il n'eut point l'envie de se répéter, il savait que cela faisait trop plaisir à Loki. D’autant plus que l’intense douleur détourna son attention.

Thor se cambra de douleur et Loki ouvrit les yeux en l'absence de réponse pour pointer son regard orageux mais tout de même empreint de plaisir, sur sa victime qui ne voulait se montrer coopérative. 

Il souffla sur la bougie puis la jeta a l'autre bout de la pièce. Se redressant, il fit en sorte de placer convenablement le gland de son mari contre son petit anneau de chair. Il lui fallait trouver une autre méthode de torture et quoi de pire que la frustration de ne pouvoir jouir, de ne pouvoir atteindre l'apothéose du plaisir ? 

Le ténébreux s’empala d'un seul coup sur le sexe de son amant, non sans qu'une horrible grimace ne déforme ses traits naturellements enjôleurs et malicieux. 

Assurément, cela faisait terriblement mal, mais Loki était un homme fort. On lui avait déjà infligé bien pire comme douleur. Et puis il était habitué à la taille conséquente de son conjoint. C'était un mal pour un bien, il prenait sur lui… et en lui en l'occurrence. 

Thor gémit et se cambra de plus bel en sentant les chairs s'écarter et se tendre sur son membre turgescent. Il haletât, et s'il n'avait pas cet espèce d'anneau en caoutchouc, sans nul doute aurait-il déjà joui. Et cela était affreusement douloureux pour lui également. 

Loki ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait de toute façon point bouger, au risque de se faire mal ou, au contraire, de gémir pitoyablement. Il était celui qui tenait les rennes, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller maintenant. Il lui fallait se montrer fort et non faible, quand bien même le sentir en lui, lui prodiguait un intense plaisir. 

“Thor…” ne put-il s’empêcher de soupirer, ce qui provoqua quelques agréables frissons à l’intéressé. Ce dernier se mit à bouger son bassin mais Loki ouvra brusquement les yeux pour le regarder sévèrement. D’une voix dure, il reprit : 

“Que crois-tu faire ? Je ne t’ai pas autorisé à bouger.” Et se faisant, il contracta ses chairs, arrachant un grognement guttural, sauvage, de la part du blond qui cessa tout mouvement.

Il avait bien compris qu’en étant obéissant, il ne pouvait qu’obtenir satisfaction. 

Finalement… il s’était bel et bien soumis à quelqu’un : Loki. 

Ce dernier se leva, tout en soupirant faiblement, avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur la virilité tendue. Thor ne put réprimer un gémissement étouffé lui échapper. Il tira de nouveau sur ses chaînes, s’il continuait ainsi, il constata qu’il parviendrait à briser la tête de lit. Cela lui permettrait de pouvoir reprendre le dessus. 

Ce détail échappa à l’homme aux beaux yeux verts, lui qui était pourtant attentif à chaque détails sortant de l’ordinaire. Mais… autre chose accaparait son attention : le plaisir que lui procurait l’imposant membre de son mari. A tel point que cela remettait en cause tous ses plans puisqu’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir les suivre. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu’il se frustrait lui-même en bridant Thor. 

Non… il avait plus de force de conviction que cela. Il lui fallait tenir et résister. Au diable la frustration ! Le plaisir ne pourrait en être que plus grand. 

Aussi se contracta-t-il de nouveau tout en souriant malicieusement. 

Il se leva pour de nouveau s’empaler… et finalement adopter un rythme lent et douloureusement agréable. Pour lui comme pour Thor. Surtout pour ce dernier qui n’en fut que d’autant plus frustré : c’était bien trop lent à son goût. 

S’il pouvait bouger librement, sans nul doute aurait-il pilonné sans ménagement cet être belliqueux, ce capricieux enfant qu’était Loki. A ses yeux, à cet instant, il était le mal incarné… Oui, c’est cela, le Dieu du mal. 

Le mal, la tentation, le feu… 

Loki accelera les mouvements vertical de son bassin, ce qui satisfit grandement la victime qui se sentit presque atteindre la délivrance. 

Mais Loki, en bon bourreau qu’il était, ralentissait chaque fois qu’il sentait Thor au bord de l’orgasme. Et de toute façon, si ce n’était pas lui, le cockring l’en empêcherait. 

Les yeux humides, des larmes coulant le long de ses joue, Thor n’était plus qu’une masse, geignant ce qui semblait être des suppliques à l’adresse de son tortionnaire. Mais lui ne l’entendait pas de cet oreille, au grand damne de Thor. S’il continuait ainsi, assurément il le tuerait… de plaisir. Un orgasme foudroyant…

Cela fit peur au grand blond : pouvait-on vraiment mourir d’un orgasme ? 

Il darda son regard emplit de crainte mêlé à l'intense plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant sur ce dernier. 

En fait, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas le contrôle qu'avait actuellement Loki sur sa personne. Pourtant, Loki finit par se relever et quitter le lit. Cela énervait le blond qui n'en pouvait plus de se soumettre si pitoyablement. Il voulait reprendre le dessus, imposer son rythme à Loki, le pilonner, le marteler… Putain ! Le baiser ! 

Loki regretterai son geste déplacé, l'on ne soumettait pas Thor sans en subir des conséquences. 

Quant au principal intéressé, il jubilait intérieurement. Il savait que Thor ne l'épargnerait pas, mais c'était justement ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde : qu'il le baise comme une vulgaire catin. Qu'il le prenne dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Peu importait qu'il lui fasse mal ou non… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Thor et lui n'avaient pris le temps de partager un moment aussi intime.

Car chaque soir, Thor rentrait épuisé. Il ne prenait pas même le temps de manger qu'il allait directement se coucher. Son époux travaillait beaucoup trop. Il ne le touchait même plus… Loki se sentait véritablement délaissé ces derniers temps. Il ressentait donc l’ardent besoin que Thor et lui ne fassent de nouveau qu'un. 

Loki se leva donc de nouveau et quitta la pièce pour ne revenir que quelques secondes plus tard muni d'une paire de ciseau. 

Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Thor, tout en arborant un grand sourire angélique. Le blond était aux aguets : que lui préparait-il ? 

C'est alors qu'il vit la paire de ciseau s'approcher dangereusement de sa colonne de chair. La peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il se débatit de toutes ces force, tordant le métal de la tête du lit. 

Loki pensa qu'il leur faudrait changer l'ossature de ce dernier. 

Par ailleurs, il glissa l'un des bouts de métal entre le cockring et le membre de son compagnon puis coupa le petit morceau de caoutchouc. 

Il fut extrêmement difficile, pour le blond, de se contrôler pour ne pas immédiatement éjaculer. Et Loki ne fut que d’autant plus ravi en le voyant parvenir à se retenir.

Cela promettait d'être d'autant plus… intéressant. 

Le ténébreux jeta la paire de ciseaux dans un coin de la pièce puis il se penche au-dessus de sa victime afin de lentement dénouer la cravate lui servant d'entrave à la parole. Et ceci fait le blond soupira longuement de soulagement tout en ouvrant et fermant sa bouche endolorie.

“Je vais te détacher Thor. Mais tu dois me promettre de te tenir tranquille et ne pas immédiatement te jeter sur moi. D'accord ?” demanda Loki d'une voix doucereuse. Le blond hocha la tête en signe de reddition. 

Loki avait gagné, et il s'en délectait. 

Il entreprit de défaire une seule paire de menotte, veillant à ce que Thor ne bouge pas. Ce fut le cas, il resta tranquille, silencieux, se contentant de le fixer d'un air qui en disait long sur ses intentions futures. 

“Tellement sage… si docile… “ roucoula-t-il tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de Thor. 

Il insèra la clé dans la deuxième paire de menottes puis la tourna afin de déclencher le mécanisme qui permit de complètement libérer Thor. Ce dernier était maintenant libre de ses mouvements…  _ libre de baiser Loki jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir…  _ Et c'était ce que ce dernier attendait avec une certaine… impatience. 

Thor massa délicatement ses poignets bleutés, tout en grimaçant. Il n'aurait pas dû tirer aussi fortement… et en vain, qui plus est. Son regard d'un bleu céruléen devenu ombrageux parcourut le corps nu de son amant. Son amant un peu trop intelligent pour lui… Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Mais il allait très vite se rattraper. 

Loki pressa ses lèvres contre l’oreille de son amant et murmura d’une voix empreinte d’une certaine sensualité : “Et bien Thor ? Que comptes-tu me faire maintenant ?”

Cette voix attira son attention et, sans faire preuve de ménagement, il plaqua le ténébreux contre le matelas, sur le ventre. La langue d’argent ria à gorge déployée, fort amusée mais pas moins impatiente de se faire dominer par son fougueux d’amant. 

Thor écarta les longues et fines jambes de Loki avant de lui relever les hanches. 

Ce dernier était la tentation incarnée… un vil être luxurieux… comment diable pouvait-il se retenir face à ce corps se mouvant avec sensualité sous lui et ne demandant qu’à se faire promptement baiser ? 

Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. 

Thor plaça alors son gland contre l'anneau de chair de Loki, puis il s'enfonça lentement en lui. Ce dernier se cambra sous le corps musclé de son amant, complètement à sa merci et il soupira, comme comblé. Il se sentait entier, maintenant que le blond de trouvait en lui. Il mouva sensuellement son bassin afin de l'inciter à bouger, mais l'intéressé ne fit rien. Bien au contraire, il se pencha au-dessus du ténébreux afin de susurrer d’une voix grave, tout contre son oreille : 

“Et là, tu le sens mon plaisir, tu la sens ma frustration, Loki ?”

L'homme aux yeux émeraude grogna de mécontentement et tenta un mouvement de bassin qui fut stoppé par les grandes mains rugueuses de son mari.

Ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien se venger. 

Il entama alors un lent mais exquis mouvement, le faisant aller et venir de la plus gourmande des façons. Les faibles gémissements étouffés de son amant résonnaient délicieusement à son oreille. 

Et c’est alors qu’il se pencha afin de murmurer des choses sales, des choses qui firent geindre et supplier, cambrer et frissonner l’homme à la chevelure ébène.

Tous deux le savaient, ils ne tarderaient pas à atteindre la jouissance, l’apothéose, le point culminant de ce brûlant désir n’attendant qu’à être assouvi. 

Le blond, tout aussi frustré, ne pouvait plus se retenir. Et bientôt, cette lente valse devint un ballet torride et sauvage. 

Le lit grinçait et accompagnait les mouvements de Thor. 

Loki savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et cela se vit à sa manière de mouvoir ses hanches, afin d'obtenir un contact plus violent et brutal avec le blond. Ce dernier le comprit aussi à  la vue des traits torturés d’envie et de désir de son terrible amant. 

Et pourtant…. pourtant il gardait ce même rythme frénétique qui le faisait presque hurler et succomber à ce plaisir si fort et si puissant. 

L'orgasme qui suivit fut véritablement foudroyant pour la ténébreuse créature étendue sous le blond.

Et en sentant les chairs de ce dernier se tendre autour de sa virilité, il se libéra dans un grognement guttural, atteignant le paroxysme même du plaisir.

Loki ouvrit alors les yeux pour admirer le faciès de son blond  se crisper sous le plaisir que lui seul, Loki Lauffeyson et depuis quelques années un Odinson, parvenait à lui prodiguer. 

Essoufflés, ils n'osaient parler. Thor, toujours en Loki, avait enlacé ce dernier et il caressait désormais son dos avec une infinie douceur. Ce simple geste contrastait avec leur ébat précédent qui, lui, avait été d'une violence et d'une luxure sans nom.  

“Thor… ~ 

\- Loki… 

\- As-tu apprécié ma surprise ? ~” demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, les yeux pétillants de malice.

“Oui… mais… pourquoi Loki ? Tu aurais pu attendre que je rentre ? J'étais en pleine réunion… 

\- Je sais. … bon anniversaire, Thor. ~ 

\- Anni… ? Mon dieu !” 

En effet, le blond se souvint brusquement de leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Comment diable avait-il pu oublier une date aussi importante ? Ses joues se tendirent légèrement, signe de sa gêne. 

Le ténébreux lui sourit avec douceur. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir oublié puisqu'il était finalement venu. Il caressa la joue de son mari avec une infinie tendresse, puis il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. 

 


End file.
